


I Hear Cyprus Calling

by nomercyhere



Series: Longing For Home [2]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: When Wendy comes to visit, it makes Jesse wonder what it would be like to have his sibling back to visit.Based off the night of Season 5, Episode 18
Relationships: Becky Donaldson Katsopolis/Jesse Katsopolis, Jesse Katsopolis & Pam Katsopolis-Tanner
Series: Longing For Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811992
Kudos: 7





	I Hear Cyprus Calling

At around three in the morning after everyone was asleep and the monkey business from the previous day had been all sorted out, Becky rolled over in her bed to find an empty spot where Jesse had been when he had fell asleep a few hours ago. Hearing noise coming from the boys room and a faint light under the door, she sighed, figuring that Nicky and Alex needed to be fed, getting up out of bed and yawning her way across the apartment.

Becky opened the door to the nursery to see her husband singing quietly in the rocking chair with a sleeping boy in each arm. She stopped at the doorway, pausing with a smile at the sweet image as she waited for him to look up and notice her.

But when he looked up it wasn’t at her. And there were tears slowly dripping down his face.

“Jess, what’s wrong?” Becky walked quickly into the room, crouching down so she was at his level.

He looked over at her, a smile in his eyes mixing with the tears. “Ah, nothing’s wrong Beck. I just…” He paused, inhaling sharply. “I just was thinking about what it would be like if Pam was here to visit. Or I guess, if I was here to visit her.”

Becky’s heart melted.

“Oh, honey.” She said, standing over the rocking chair and bending down to pull his chest into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m sure she would’ve loved the boys. And I’m sure she would’ve been very, very proud of who you’ve become.”

He sniffled, laughing a bit. “Yeah, I guess so. Who’d of thought that little Jess would’ve been settled down, married, with two kids at 28?” He smiled softly, his eyes growing heavy. “Yeah, Pammy would’ve never believed that I’d be where I am today.”

He yawned, whispering, “I never thought I’d be able to look back and feel happy.” He opened his eyes, gazing back at her fondly. “But now I do.” 

Becky smiled again, gently kissing her husband’s hair and taking the twins, depositing them back into their cribs and pulling Jesse back to bed. She kept his hand in hers until she felt his breathing slow.


End file.
